Tesco's
by MEBA13
Summary: In which John is in the Tesco and Sherlock wants him to come home. Half in text half normal. Established relationship. Mostly fluffy.


**Another RP on Omegle. I quite like this one and it was fun to do, props to the anonymous person I did it with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock was curled up on the couch, dozing off while he waited for John to come home.

John waited in line at the Tesco and stared at the ceiling. He sighed. He flipped open his phone and texted Sherlock.

I'll be a few minutes late Sherlock, an bloke in line at the Tesco decided to buy nearly everything in the store.-JW

Sherlock jumped slightly at the sound of his text alert and picked up his phone. It's fine. Did you get the things I asked for?-SH

You asked for things? What were they? I can get them for you now but I'll be a bit later still.-JWJohn couldn't believe he had forgotten. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Just asked for tea, we were out. I wasn't sure you'd notice.-SH

Just the regular sort?-JW

Yeah. -SH

Okay I can do that.-JW

John stepped out of line and walked back the the non-perishables to pick out the tea.

I would assume you can.-SH

Sherlock chuckled leaning back on the couch with a sigh.

John rushed back to the line, getting in the back, now an elderly woman was in front of him carrying only a carton of milk. At least the bloke with all the items was gone now.

Almost done-JW

I assume you'll be home shortly then?-SH

Yes about ten minutes by my estimate.-JW

John watched as the woman with the milk left and began to fiddle with the pin and chip machine.

Good. Hurry home.-SH Sherlock stood up and picked up his violin, plucking the stings and then starting to play.

John wrestled with the pin and chip machine for a few minutes before it worked and let him leave. John ran outside to see that it had began to rain slightly. It was about 5 in the afternoon now, He was hungry. John hailed a cab and carried the bags of groceries across the street.

In cab, will be home soon-JW

Sherlock stopped playing momentarily to read the message and then he smiled. When Sherlock heard John open the door, he switched to a different song, one he had written specifically with John in mind. He smiled closing his eyes and he played.

"Hey Sherlock." John said as he began to tromp up the stairs bags in hand. "That's very lovely." John set the bags on the kitchen counter not taken up by an experiment and began to un-bag them.

Sherlock continued to play the music until he had reached the last note. Then he set down the violin and looked over at John with a smile. "I wrote it for you." He said quietly. "Wow really?" John smiled. "It's lovely." He paused, "That's unlike you." Sherlock shrugged. "It was while I was... away. I missed you." He said flopping down on the couch.

"You missed me?" John continued to unpack the groceries. "I was just at Tesco's. Well, I was at work earlier, but still." John lifted up a head of lettuce, you hungry? Sherlock lifted his head and lifted an elegant brow. "No, I'm not hungry." "Really? when was the last time you ate anything?" John crunched the bags and put them in the recycling bin. "Oh and I got the tea." "Good. I don't actually remember..." Sherlock said with a sigh. "Well then you are going to eat what I make and you are going to pretend to like it." Said John sternly. He pushed the rest of the groceries to the side and picked out the things for a salad and some beef sandwiches. "We get take-away too much, It's too expensive to do all the time."

Sherlock rolled his eyes standing up and draping himself over John in a sort of smothering hug. John didn't move. "Sherlock what are you doing? I haven't been gone that long." "Bored." He muttered into John's ear. "Sherlock I have to make food now." Said John. He already knew his argument was thin. "No you don't." He replied nuzzling his head in the crook of John's neck. John sighed. "What do you want Sherlock?" "You." he mumbled nearly inaudibly. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." John muttered. John turned to hug Sherlock back. Sherlock smiled slightly pressing his forehead to John's and looking at John's baby blue eyes. John smiled. "You really did miss me." "Of course I did, I had nothing else to do." Sherlock said swooping down to give John a swift kiss.

John kissed Sherlock back, he had missed him too. It had been a long day. When at the surgery he usually let his mind wander, it wandered to Sherlock nine times out of ten. Sherlock smiled, his hands sliding down to John's waist to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss. John clutched to Sherlock, he felt so right when he was with him. He let his ordinary thoughts disappear. One of Sherlock's hands reached up to cup John's face with his long fingers and to run his fingers through John's short blonde hair. John shivered a little Sherlock knew how that affected him, It felt wonderful. Sherlock pulled away trailing kisses down John's neck. John gasped, "Sherlock!" John reached up and put his arms around sherlock's neck pulling him in closer. Sherlock chuckled sliding his fingers under the hem of John's jumper feeling the smooth skin beneath his sensitive fingertips. John gasped, then said "The groceries will melt you know." "You put away the cool items when you first got in the kitchen. You always do." Sherlock smiled, pulling away slightly and kissing the tip of John's nose. "You got me. You always do." John smiled and gave Sherlock a hug around the middle. "Thank you." "What for?" Sherlock asked baffled. wrapping his arms around John's shoulders. "For being here, for being you. I love you." He tightened his grip.

Sherlock smiled leaning down to give John a deep lingering kiss. When they came up for air Sherlock said, "I love you too, John. More than you think." He leaned down resting his forehead on John's and closing his eyes.

John held Sherlock, feeling overwhelmingly happy. "Would you like to make a deal?" "depends on the parameters of the deal." Sherlock said eyes still closed. "Let me make us a little bit of food, and then we can cuddle on the couch and watch crap telly until we fall asleep." He ruffled Sherlock's hair. "Sound good to you?" Sherlock made a face but nodded. "Fine." He said, but he made no move to untangle John from his limbs. John smiled and pushed Sherlock onto the sofa and began to prepare the food. This was going to be a lovely evening.

* * *

**Yay! Finished! When I do these RP's it is a bittersweet experience as I am never able to find the people who I conversed with again. But I usually get a nice story out of it. Hope this was to your liking, please review!**


End file.
